Todesschwinge
| Zugehörigkeit = Drachenaspekte (ehemals) | Klasse = | Position = Drachenaspekt, Erdwächter | Lage = Unbekannt | Status = | Familie = Nefarian, Onyxia, Sabellian (Kinder) | WoWWiki Link = Deathwing }} :The massive monstrosity before you rises up like a black, crag-covered mountain of scales and hide. The head is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel red eyes that shine with a frightening malevolence. Rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath the great wyrm’s scorched scales. Khaz'goroth, der Former und Weltenschmied der Titanen, gab einen Teil seiner riesigen Macht dem mächtigen schwarzen Wyrm Neltharion. Der großherzige Neltharion, fortan als Erdwärter bekannt, erhielt die Herrschaft über die Erde und die tiefen Regionen der Welt. Er verkörperte die Kraft der Welt und fungierte ursprünglich als größter Unterstützer von Alexstrasza. Frühgeschichte Neltharion war ursprünglich einer der fünf Drachenaspekte und Führer des Schwarzen Drachenschwarms. Vor tausenden von Jahren wurde Neltharion von dem Titanen Khaz'goroth bevollmächtigt, über die Erde und Tiefen von Azeroth zu herrschen und zu wachen. In den ruhigen Zeiten waren Neltharions Klugheit und Energie berühmt, er selbst bekannt als Neltharion, der Erdwächter, ein großer Beschützer des Landes. Doch dann kam die Verrücktheit, die Neltharion's Verstand zerstörte, verursacht durch irgendeine unbekannte Krise in der entfernten Vergangenheit, die ihn und seine Art für immer änderte. Die entscheidende Ursache dieser Krise ist unbekannt; einige Gelehrte sagen, ein geliebtes Kind, das vor seinen Augen gestorben ist, wäre der Grund; andere behaupten, dass ein mächtiges Relikt seinen Verstand und seine Seele verdrehte. Es wird auch gerüchteweise verbreitet, dass er in der Lage war, das Gefängnis der alten Götter zu finden. Die inneren Stimmen der drei alten Götter überzeugten ihn, dass er Energien haben könnte, die weit über seine Vorstellungen und Fantasien hinaus gehen würden, wenn er ihnen diente. Was auch immer die Ursache für seinen Irrsinn war, Neltharion hörte auf zu existieren. Er nahm einen neuen Namen an und seinen bitteren Zweck auf. Er wurde Todesschwinge und er befehligte seine Untertanen unter der eisernen Rute eines Tyrannen. Nach seiner unwiderruflichen Zuwendung zum Bösen, wendete er sich gegen sein Schicksal und begann, Leid zu säen, wo immer es ihm möglich war. Krieg der Ahnen Neltharion hatte die Kontrolle über das Land und seine Tiefen, einschließlich des geschmolzenen Erdkerns. Sein Hauptangriff ist das speien von Kernlavafeuer. Er kann innerhalb der Vulkane und der heißesten Bereiche leben. Neltharion wollte eine Welt, in der nur er und sein Drachenschwarm und einige Bedienstete, die ihm loyal ergeben sind, bestehen könnten. Eine Welt, wo alle anderen Drachenschwärme nicht länger existieren und wo Ysera und Alexstrasza seine Sklaven für den Nachwuchs sein würden. Die alten Götter überzeugten Neltharion, die Drachenseele herzustellenSpäter auch bekannt als Dämonenseele. Mit Hilfe der Goblins stellte Neltharion eine einfache goldene Scheibe her, die aus Neltharions Blut geformt und in den Goblinkesseln und Schmieden tief unter der Erde geschmiedet war. Durch Neltharions Magie wurde die einfache goldene Scheibe magisch abgeschirmt, damit die anderen Drachenaspekte nicht die wahre Bestimmung dieser Scheibe sehen konnten. Es gab einen Makel innerhalb der Scheibe, etwas Verderbtes der alten Götter. Hinsichtlich des Makels der alten Götter ist es unbekannt, um was es sich handelte. Neltharion nahm einen Dämon der während des Krieges der Ahnen gefangen und setzte ihm die Drachenseele auf seine Stirn. Der Dämon wurde verbraucht und hinterließ nur seine Asche und seinen Schädel. Neltharion entfernte die Scheibe von den Überresten des Dämonenschädels. Zurück in der Höhle der Drachenaspekte, überzeugte Neltharion Malygos, ihm mit den anderen Aspekten zu helfen. Alle waren damit einverstanden, einen Teil ihrer Energien in die Drachenseele, einschließlich aller Drachen ihrer Schwärme, zu geben. Neltharion gab vor, dass die Drachenseele eine Waffe sein könnte, die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion zu zerstören. Neltharion, die Drachenaspekte und ihre Schwärme flogen in Richtung Zin Azshari, wo die Nachtelfen die Front gegen die Dämonen an der Bucht hielten. Als die Nachtelfen den Himmel voller Drachen sahen, dachten sie, dass sie jetzt den Krieg gewinnen könnten. Angeführt durch den schwarzen Drachen Neltharion, erwarteten die anderen Drachen seinen ersten Angriff. Neltharion ergriff die Drachenseele und kanalisierte seine zerstörenden Energien durch sie und dezimierte die meisten Dämonen mit einem Schwingen leuchtender Magie. Die Drachenaspekte mussten mit Grauen und Erschrecken sehen, wie Neltharion nicht nur Dämonen tötete, sondern auch hunderte Nachtelfen und andere Verbündete. Neltharion deckte die Tiefen seines Verrats schließlich auf. Er war der einzige, der keine Energie zur Drachenseele gegeben hatte. Jetzt mit der Scheibe in seinem Befehl, wollte er alle Rassen und die Dämonen seiner Macht dienen und ihm zu Füssen sehen. Die Drachenaspekte griffen Neltharion an, um ihm die Drachenseele zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung, somit seine Niedertracht zu beenden. Malygos' Blauer Drachenschwarm kreiste Neltharion ein, aber mit einem Schwingen der Dämonenseele kamen die meisten blauen Drachen um. Das folgende Schwingen der Dämonseele lähmte alle Drachenschwärme und die Aspekte mitten in der Luft, sie waren nicht im Stande zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen. Nur Alexstrasza durfte sprechen, als Neltharion es wünschte. Die wachsende Verderbtheit in Neltharions Herzen verdarb seinen Körper, da der himmlische Drache anfing, ein dämonisches Aussehen anzunehmen, welche ähnlich ist, wie sich Sargeras zu einer dämonischen Form nach seiner Verderbung veränderte. Neltharions Körper brach auf, sein flüssiges Herz und Magma und Feuer floß aus seiner Brust. Seine Augen loderten flammendrot und zeigten die Größe seiner Macht und der Tiefen seines Übels. So ward Todesschwinge, der Zerstörer, geboren. Aufstieg des Zerstörers Todesschwinge versuchte, die Drachenaspekte zu zerschlagen, zerstörte sie zum Großteil und zerstreute sie weit über das Land. In ihrer Verzweiflung schirmten sich die Aspekte ab und versteckten sich, um sogar untereinander unentdeckt zu bleiben. Neltharions Verrat hatte den Aspekten einen großen Schlag versetzt, und ihre Angst wie der blaue Drachenschwarm zerstört zu werden, hielt sie im Verborgenen. Todesschwinge zog sich in sein Lager unter einem Berg zurück. Seine Nähe zur Dämonenseele zerriss seinen Körper, also schmiedeten die Goblins eine Rüstung aus Adamantit, die als Rüstung für seine rasenden Energien dienen sollte. Die alten Götter hatten Todesschwinge zum Herstellen der Dämonenseele manipuliert, aber ihre eigentliche Absicht war, dass die Dämonen ihren Lord Sargeras über die große Energie der Waffe informieren würden, die gegen sie benutzt wurde. Sargeras würde kein Zweifel hegen, dass die Dämonenseele ihm helfen würde, Azeroth betreten zu können. Indem sie die Dämonenseele verwendeten, um das Portal zu verstärken, hofften die drei alten Götter, aus ihrem Gefängnis unter dem Planeten zu entkommen. Jedoch verwendete Malfurion Stormrage den Smaragdtraum, um Todesschwinges Lager zu finden und stahl die Dämonenseele von dem schwarzen Drachen. Malfurion konnte die Stimmen der alten Götter hören, die aus der Dämonenseele zu kommen schienen und sie baten ihn, die Macht auszuüben. Er verwendete die Dämonenseele zur Flucht, indem er einen Weg durch einen Berg öffnete. Je mehr Malfurion die Mächte der Dämonenseele anwandte, desto mehr wurde er mit den Stimmen verdorben. Malfurion brach mit dem Gedanken an die Verderbtheit und gab die Dämonseele weg, aus Furcht, sie doch wieder zu verwenden. Illidan und Varo'then nahmen Malfurion gefangen und nahmen die Dämonenseele. Varo'then, Nachfolger des Lord Xavius im Befehl von Königin Azshara, brachte die Dämonenseele auf diese Weise zurück nach Zin-Azshari. Während seiner Reise glaubte sogar Varo'then den verderbten Worten der Alten Götter. Zurück am Palast, gab Varo'then die Dämonenseele an Mannoroth, den General der Armeen der Legion. Sie wurde verwendet, um das Portal zu stabilisieren, durch welches Sargeras nach Azeroth kommen würde. Nachdem die Brennende Legion besiegt wurde, versiegelten die Drachenaspekte die Dämonenseele mit ihrer Energie, und jetzt kann Neltharion die Dämonenseele nie mehr verwenden. Das Artefakt wurde an einem geheimen Ort von Malfurion auf Bitten der Drachenaspekte versteckt. Nicht mehr im Besitz des Artefakts und nicht mehr im Stande, es zu benutzen, schwor Neltharion, alles Leben zu zerstören und den Planeten Azeroth zu verwüsten. Mit seiner Macht über die Erde, ließ Neltharion Vulkane ausbrechen und die Zerstörung weiterzuführen, die mit der Implosion des Brunnen der Ewigkeit begann. Dadurch versank der Gutteil des Kontinents Kalimdor im Ozean. Der zweite Krieg Zehntausend Jahre später, kurz vor dem Ende des zweiten Krieges, wurden Todesschwinge und seine Schwarzdrachenbrut gefangen genommen und wurden in der Nähe der Schwarzfelsspitze versteckt. Nachdem Ner'zhul das Dunkle Portal nach Azeroth wieder öffnete, schickte er seine Kampftruppen gegen die Heerscharen der Allianz, die am Schwarzfels stationiert waren, um diese zu besiegen und um Todesschwinge und seine Schwarzdrachen zu befreien und als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Todesschwinge verbündete sich zum Dank mit der Horde. Er half ihnen bei der Vorbereitung von vielen Schlachten, um drei Artefakte zu stehlen, mit deren Hilfe Portale zu anderen Welten geöffnet werden können. Sie flohen dann zurück zu dem dunklen Portal. Todesschwinge fand sein Ende (?) in einem Kampf mit Rhonin und fiel angeblich besiegt in das MeerDie meisten des Rates von Dalaran nahmen an, dass er starb., gleichwohl überlebte er und floh durch das dunkles Portal nach Draenor. Er glaubte, dass diese Welt ein verhältnismäßig sicherer Hafen für sich und seine Nachkommenschaft sein würde. Während er sich in seinem großen Gebirgsinsellager aufhielt, wurde er von den Streitkräften von Kurdran und von Alleria angegriffen und wurde wieder zurückgedrängt. Einen Großteil seiner Brut auf Draenor zurücklassend, flüchtete er zurück nach Azeroth, und nahm dort die Gestalt und Identität des Adeligen, Lord Daval Prestor, an. Bald, nachdem Ner'zhul rücksichtslos mehrfach Portale auf Draenor öffnete, zerriss der magische Druck den Planeten auseinander. Durch diese Katastrophe wurde die magische Energie in die Brut von Todesschwinge abgegeben, hieraus resultieren die jetzigen Netherdrachen: teilweise körperlich und teilweise ätherische Drachen, die die Fähigkeit besitzen, sich zwischen der Astral- und Körperebene zu bewegen. Ohne Todesschwinges Einfluss treten gerade jetzt diese Netherdrachen in der Scherbenwelt in Erscheinung. Tag des Drachen Nach der Trennung von seiner Nachkommenschaft auf Draenor, entdeckte Todesschwinge das Versteck der Dämonenseele. Obgleich er wegen der Verzauberung der anderen Aspekte die Dämonenseele selbst nicht in die Hände bekommen kann, stellte er fest, dass er jemand anderes manipulieren könnte, es für ihn zu tun. Und schließlich fand er die vollkommenen Bauern in seinem Schachspiel: die Orcs vom Drachenmal Klan. Kryll, ein Goblinsklave von Todesschwinge, wurde zum Drachenmal Klan entsandt, um dort zu infiltrieren und dem Hexenmeister Nekros Schädelberster zu dienen. Nekros bekam die Dämonenseele von seinem Häuptling, Zuluhed. Zuluhed glaubte, dass der Hexenmeister mehr Glück mit dieser Scheibe haben würde, als er als Schamane. Obgleich Nekros keinen Anhaltspunkt hinsichtlich der Macht hatte, übte er sie aus. Als er in der Lage war, genug dieser Macht zu gebrauchen, benutzte er sie, um Alexstrasza, ihren älteren Gemahl Tyranastrasz und einige ihrer Eier zu entführen. Der Goblin Kryll diente als "Ratgeber" für Nekros, in dem er ihm Dinge zuflüsterte, um die Ziele von Todesschwinge zu fördern. Todesschwinge benutzte seine vielen Untergebenen, um den Magier Rhonin zu manipulieren. Er rettete den jungen Magier und infolgedessen auch Falstad Dragonreaver und Vereesa Windläufer. Er hofft, sie alle benutzen zu können, um ihn am Ende in eine Position zu bringen, in der er selbst an die Drachenkönigin gelangen kann, um sie entweder selbst gefangen zu nehmen oder sie zu töten. Rhonin wurde auch durch den roten Drachen Korialstrasz, Todesschwinges Untergang, manipuliert, um in einem Versuch, Korialstrasz' Geliebte Alexstrasza aus Grim Batol zu befreien. Todesschwinge versuchte die Orcs zu erschrecken, in dem er ihnen vortäuschte, dass die Menschen angriffen, damit sie Alexstrasza evakuieren und wegbringen würden, und wichtiger, dass sie im Norden Dun Algaz die Eier von der Drachenkönigin allein ließen. Todesschwinge möchte Alexstraszas neueste Brut stehlen, damit ein neuer schwarzer Drachenschwarm entsteht – obwohl sie die roten Drachenschuppen der Drachenkönigin tragen, von Todesschwinge herangezogen und seinen Hass für die Sterblichen mit sich tragend. Sein Plan schlug jedoch fehl. Rhonin entdeckte die Schwäche der Dämonenseele und zerstörte sie und gab damit alle Magie der Drachen frei, die diese zehntausend Jahre früher gegeben hatten. Todesschwinge zog sich mit vier sehr verärgerten, voll erstarkten Drachenaspekten auf den Fersen, zurück. Es wird gesagt, dass es wohl noch lang dauert, bis er wieder versucht, die Welt zu unterwerfen. Onyxia und Nefarian, Nachkommen von Todesschwinge und Meister des schwarzen Drachenschwarms versuchen nun für ihren Vater, die Kontrolle über die Welt zu nehmen. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:Schwarzer Drachenschwarm